The Nudge Channel
by MaximumAngel1
Summary: The Nudge Channel: All Nudge, all the time! What happens when you just let Nudge rant? Well, let's find out! Warning: Extremely Random!


**Welcome to The Nudge Channel! All Nudge, All The Time!**

**This is how it works: You say one word, and then Nudge just talks!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Nudge. If we d id, we would use her for my own evil pur poses. Be scared, very scared!**

**Disclaimer #2: Be prepared for extreme g irly randomness, courtesy of Nudge!**

**Max: "**Cookies!"

**Nudge: "**COOKIES! I love, love, love cookies! I l ove the way Max's mom makes cookies. The chocolate chips get so melty and delici ous! I love them more than anybody else except for Max. Max loves them more than life itself! If you take away her cooki es, she will get sooooooo mad! It's like , ZOMG what happened to her?"

*Flashback*

"_I made cookies!" said Dr. Martinez. Yeah , like we needed to be told! We could sm ell them through the entire house! Of co urse, Max got there first. She took like , ten of them, and put them on her plate ._

"_COOKIES! YUM! Thanks Mom!" she said. The n she started shoveling them into her mo uth as fast as she could. It's like she hadn't had cookies in a YEAR!_

"_Come on, Max. Save some for us! You don' t get all the cookies. That's not fair! You always get EVERYTHING more than us, just because you're older. I mean, I'm t welve! I should get cookies too! I love cookies! I love them more than anybody e ls- gshgdydg!" Gazzy cut me off._

"_What Nudge is saying is, WE WANT COOKIES !" and with that, Gazzy snatched the pla te of cookies away from Max and ran out of the kitchen._

"_ZOMG, he did not just do that! Max loves her cookies more than life itself! Gazz y is going to GET IT! Do you think I sho uld go help him? I don't think so. It's his fault for taking the cookies. I wond er what she's going to do to him. Maybe she- ysahgdgdgkgsggv!" Dr. Martinez cove red my mouth. _What's wrong with talking? _I thought. Then I heard it._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIE!" I heard Gazzy scre am like a little girl. Uh-oh._

_I raced up the stairs. It wasn't pretty. Gazzy was tied up and Max looked like s he was going to beat the crap out of him , except her hands were full with all th e cookies. I wondered where she got the rope to tie Gazzy up with. Gazzy was baw ling._

"_Please don't hurt me I just wanted the c ookies! I'll do anything PLEASE please d on't hurt me!" _

*End Flashback*

**Nudge: "**That really did not end well. Gazzy had to be Max's slave for the rest of the da y! And, she took away his bomb supplies! That's almost as bad as him taking her cookies. I don't think she found all of it though. He had more bombs in like, a week! Gazzy and Iggy are such pyros. I m ean, honestly, they can't go a week with out getting busted for blowing something up. Like, one minute you're watching Pr oject Runway and then, ZOMG! They just b lew up your favorite pair of shoes! I lo ve shoes. And clothes, and makeup, and f ashion, and sparkles! You know what I ha te about spring? Tank tops! I mean, I wa nted to go shopping for my new spring wa rdrobe, you know? And so I get to the ma ll, and every single thing is either a t ank top, or a short sleeved shirt. So I have to like, rule out all the tank tops because of my wings, you know? But then I go on to try on all the t-shirts and I'm just like, whaaaat? 'Cuz they all ha ve, like, lacy see through backs! How in the world do I hide my wings with that? Ugh, sometimes fashion annoys me. I lov ed all the clothes and I would have worn them, too! But apparently, it's against Max's dumb "blending in" rule to show o ur wings in public. So now I'm stuck wit h last year's clothes and do you know ho w terrible that is?! It's like a crime a gainst fashion, and HUMANITY! At least I have my make-up. I LOVE make-up! Also I like nail polish. My favorite color to paint my nails is pink. It really stands out! Like, WOW look at all that pink! P ink nails, pink dress, pink shoes. That' s my favorite outfit. The dress is short sleeved and it's really pretty! When I turn around, the dress poofs out and I l ook like an upside-down rose or tulip ma ybe. Flowers are really pretty too! I li ke cute little manga flowers with smiley faces the best. It's like, awwww, that' s sooooo ah-dorable! Speaking of mangas, have you seen the Maximum Ride mangas? I was like, ZOMG I'm on the cover! I thi nk they got me and Angel perfectly. Gazz y, Iggy and Max, too. I don't think they got Fang's hair right at all. I was jus t like, what now? We need to fix that. B ut when I called JP, he said it was too late and they couldn't change it now. I was totally bummed. But then Project Run way came on and I forgot about it. I lov e to watch that show! I like to watch re ality shows, but not when Max is home! S he says they rot our brains, but I caugh t her watching them once when she though t I was asleep. Hypocrite. I snuck up on her and yelled BOO! She almost screamed , but she covered her mouth quickly. I w as like, LOLZ! She was going to punish m e, but I blackmailed her with the whole 'reality show' thing. Ha! Nudge: 1, Max: 0!"

**Max: "**Hey! I thought you weren't going to tell anybody about that... little incident!" 

**Nudge: "**Uh-oh!" *runs away*

**And that concludes episode 1 of The Nudg e Channel!**

**If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review anyways! You can suggest a starti ng topic that may be used in future epis odes. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Review Button: **Review or I will eat you!

**Max: **Ummm... I would listen to the button, if I were you.

**Read on, all you Avian-Americans!**

**~MaximumAngel1**


End file.
